onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Toratsugu
| ename = N/A | first = One Piece x Kyoto | affiliation = Hitaki Family | occupation = Florist/Teacher of ikebana (former), Prisoner (former) | residence = Mountain Temple (former); Yo | dfname = Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Nue | dfename = Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Nue | dfmeaning = Bird; Nue | dftype = Mythical Zoan }} Toratsugu is a non-canon resident of Wano Country. He is a former florist and prisoner who ate a Devil Fruit that turned him into the yokai Nue. Appearance Toratsugu is an average-sized man with dark hair in a big topknot. He wears a light-colored robe with two rectangle patterns on the center on top of a light shirt and trousers with circular patterns on them. When he was a prisoner, he lacked the robe and had shackles on his bare feet. Personality Toratsugu seems to be an honest man, as he proved a loyal florist for the daimyo and confessed his situation to the Straw Hats. He is very loyal to his fiancé Kikuhime, as he worked to free himself from his false imprisonment and attacked Lark to prevent him from marrying and later killing her. Relationships Hitaki Family As a florist and teacher of ikebana, Toratsugu is very loyal to the Hitaki Family. He respected Hitaki and was shocked to have witnessed his murder, for which he was framed. Toratsugu and Kikuhime have been friends since their childhood, and they eventually fell in love and got engaged. They were separated when Toratsugu was thrown in jail, and he was willing to kidnap her during her wedding with Lark to protect her. He even asked the Straw Hat Pirates to help him save her, showing that his love for Kikuhime is incredibly strong. They were happily reunited after Lark's defeat. Straw Hat Pirates Toratsugu trusts and respects the Straw Hat Pirates, as they helped him and treated his wounds after he fell down a ravine from his battle with Luffy. Realizing their kindness, Toratsugu told them his past. The crew was moved by his story and chose to help him. Lark Lark saw Toratsugu only as a pawn for his gains, framing him after murdering Hitaki. Toratsugu was determined to save Kikuhime and defeat Lark, which he accomplished with Luffy's help. Abilities and Powers Toratsugu claimed himself to be a master florist and a capable teacher in ikebana (Japanese flower arrangement). He has enough endurance to survive a fall down a mountain ravine, though not without taking injuries. Devil Fruit Toratsugu ate the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Nue, a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows him to transform into the legendary yokai, Nue (the face of a monkey, the body and four legs of a tiger, the mane of a lion, and a snake for a tail). As the Nue, Toratsugu is capable of flight and is large enough to carry people on his back. In this form he is somewhat skilled in combat, being able to overwhelm Prince Lark but having been overpowered by Luffy quickly. History Past Toratsugu served as a teacher of ikebana for the Hitaki Family, the daimyo of the Yo district in Wano Country. Since childhood, he was friends with the Hitaki's princess Kikuhime, and the two gradually came to love each other. They got engaged, but a few days later, Toratsugu witnessed prince Lark murdering Hitaki. Lark pinned the murder on Toratsugu and imprisoned him, with the prince next in line to become daimyo. However, Toratsugu managed to escape his imprisonment the night before his public execution and came to a beach. Starving, he ate a Devil Fruit that transformed him into the yokai Nue, and he took residence in a mountain temple. One Piece x Kyoto Not too long afterward, Kikuhime and Lark got engaged, and Toratsugu broke into the mansion where their wedding ceremony was held. He kidnapped Kikuhime, with Lark being unable to take him down, and took his past love to his mountain temple. Shortly afterward, the Straw Hat Pirates reached the temple at the behest of Lark, and Toratsugu battled their captain Monkey D. Luffy. After a brief battle, Toratsugu fell down a ravine, where he transformed back into a human and sustained injuries. He was healed by Chopper and revealed his past to the Straw Hats. They sympathized with him and agreed to go take down Lark, and Toratsugu took them to him in his Nue form despite his injuries. They reached Lark's camp, where the prince tried to kill Kikuhime due to not needing her anymore. However, Toratsugu came flying in and Luffy saved the princess, and Luffy then defeated Lark with a punch to the face. A banquet was held afterward, and Toratsugu and Kikuhime bid farewell to the Straw Hats as they resumed their life together. Major Battles *Toratsugu vs. Lark *Toratsugu vs. Monkey D. Luffy Trivia *The first part of his name, , means "tiger". The nue, which his Devil Fruit is base on, is often called the Japanese chimera since it's usually described as having the body parts of various animals. There are different versions of what animals make up the nue, but one of the more common descriptions is having the body and legs of a tiger. The nue that Toratsugu transforms into has them. *The nue is often described as having an eerie cry like that of a scaly thrush, which is regarded an ill omen. The nue is generally depicted as a malicious creature. This is ironic since Toratsugu is a benevolent person. References Site Navigation ca:Toratsugu ru:Торацугу fr:Toratsugu pl:Toratsugu Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Yo Characters Category:Non-Canon Former Prisoners Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Non-Canon Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Teachers